List of The Galaxy Railways characters
is a 26 episode science fiction anime series about flying trains set in the far reaches of space. It is licensed by Funimation Production Ltd. and produced by Leiji Matsumoto. It debuted on American TV in a syndicated FUNimation Channel programming block airing on CoLours TV on Monday, June 19, 2006, but was replaced by ''Dragon Ball until the programming block was dropped. Currently, the series is still airing on the linear FUNimation Channel. Two sequels have been produced, both currently unlicensed in English regions. Space Defense Force (SDF) Sirius Platoon The Platoon of the main characters. Named after the brightest star in the night, it is the main Platoon in the series. Their engine is Big One Manabu Yuuki Manabu is the main character in the series. In the second episode you find out that he is almost 20 years old, though his exact age isn't mentioned, suggesting he is probably 18 or 19.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 2 He is the son of Wataru and Kanna.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 1 His older brother is Mamoru. Manabu is very headstrong and will deliberately disobey orders if they go against what he feels is right, but his heart is always in the right place. Because he disobeys orders so often, he is often found cleaning trains or having some other punishment inflicted upon him. Regardless of what his orders were, however, most of the time his insubordinations result in the saving of more lives or a more successful completion of some mission. He genuinely cares about the welfare of others and has stated that helping people is the reason he is a member of the SDF. When Manabu is first heading to SDF headquarters to join the force, he meets Louise. At first the two of them butt heads, but eventually become friends. Throughout season one there is an undertone of romance between the two, and by the end of the first season (Episode 19: Tranquility) they start dating officially. Louise Fort Drake Louise, like Manabu, is very headstrong - though she is generally more obedient to orders, even when she feels they are wrong. In the beginning of the season it is revealed that she is 18 years old. Louise is a hard worker and teases Manabu frequently. Though she is the only human woman in the Sirius Platoon, In Season 1, Episode 14 "Bond" it is revealed that Louise's father is President Drake of the Clarious Stellar Cluster. She had a rough time growing up with him because he tended to be cold and unloving towards her and she disagreed with the way that he sat back and never really ruled with his heart. By the end of the episode, she saves his life and he realizes just how wrong he had been all along.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 14 Schwanhelt Bulge The captain of the Sirius Platoon. Schwanhelt was made captain by Wataru in the first episode when Wataru sacrificed his life to protect everyone from the invading destroyer. Schwanhelt is a very capable leader and is often (both literally and figuratively) seen as a father figure to the other members of the platoon. He puts the safety and welfare of others before his own and takes his job seriously. Schwanhelt is a very caring leader, and even gave up love to protect those he cared about. (Season 1: Episode 11 - Forget Me not) In Episode 22 "the merciless wind" Schwanhelt deliberately disobeys the orders of the general from the secret intelligence division and saves crew members instead of repairing Big One and when the situation gets of out control he ends up punching the general and knocking him unconscious. In the next episode, Schwanhelt is stripped of his title as captain of the platoon and the platoon is dissolved, causing the members to be distributed to other platoons.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 22 In Episode 24 "Blazing Galaxy" the commander of the Galaxy Railways gives Bulge permission to take action and he is unofficially reinstated as Captain.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 24 Bruce J. Speed In the beginning of the season, Bruce bullies Manabu and expresses a great deal of dislike towards him. Bruce is a very commanding individual, taking charge when necessary and occasionally steps out of line. However he always steps down when Captain Bulge stops him. Through his service to the SDF, Bruce got himself the name of "Toxic Bruce" because all his partners ended up dying in the line of duty. After the death of his second partner and Bruce got the nickname, he became a cold individual and tried his hardest to avoid getting missions with partners. Soon after this, he got a new partner, Owen - despite his argument against it. Owen was determined to get rid of the nickname "Toxic Bruce". Owen insisted that he was immortal, so there was no way he could die. Bruce and Owen became good friends. On a particular mission, however, Owen was killed beside Bruce. Because of this, Bruce blames himself for his death and deaths of all his partners and is haunted by their memory. He is often distant and cold to the members of the platoon, particularly Manabu because of his likeness to Owen. This is revealed in Season 1 Episode 9 "Memory Gallery". After Episode 9 the relationship between Bruce and Manabu improves a lot, though there is still distance between them. In Episode 18 "Life and Death" Bruce finally confronts his fear when there is a terrorist loose in the Galaxy Railways Headquarters. Bruce witnesses Manabu almost die at his side, and insists that he stay behind to protect him. Manabu, wanting to prove to Bruce that he isn't toxic, keeps following him. Manabu is at the brink of death again and Bruce saves him, breaking the curse.The Galaxy Railways Season 1: Episode 18 In Episode 22 "The Merciless Wind" Bruce is shot by an unknown attacker and dies alone outside a gas station, though it could be safely assumed that the attacker was one of the men he crossed earlier that were harassing a nurse. His funeral is held in the next episode, and it causes a great deal of sorrow for the whole platoon - especially Manabu. Manabu, being his partner, keeps Bruce's harmonica. David Young David is a very fun-loving guy, and gambles whenever possible. He makes bets in just about every situation, even those involving life and death. He is good friends with Bruce, and seems to be one of the few people Bruce connects with and trusts earlier in the season. Yuki Sexaroid Yuki is the medical officer aboard Big One, and is actually a type of robot called a Sexaroid. In the beginning of Season One she firmly believes her role is to be the medical officer and that because she isn't human she can't love or be involved in anything that doesn't have to do with duty. As the season progresses, however, she realizes that human is not a state of matter but a state of mind and she loosens up and enjoys life more. It is said by her that she secretly loves Manabu. Killian Black Charlie One of the two Eagle Fighter pilots introduced during Season 2. He died during an attack on Frell's home planet. Doris One of the two Eagle Fighter pilots introduced during Season 2. Wataru Yuuki Wataru is the first Captain of Big One mentioned in the series. He is husband to Kanna and the father of Manabu and Mamoru. In the first episode he sacrifices himself to save his crew and the galaxy from a destroyer coming through a warp hole - breaking the hearts of his wife and his children but leaving a legacy of self-sacrifice and duty. Owen Owen was one of Bruce's earlier partners. Much like Manabu he was headstrong and stubborn, but even more so. He died in the line of duty at Bruce's side. Frell Frell is a girl from an alternate universe. She was on an interstellar cruise with a group of friends when the ship was destroyed during an elecromagnetic storm. Her escape pod then slipped through an inter-dimensional fault line and was transported to the Galaxy Railways universe. Her pod was then found by Sirius Platoon She has remarkable cooking ability and was installed as Temporary Head Chef of Sirius Platoon during the latter half of Season 2. Spica Platoon The all female Platoon. Named after the blue giant Spica star, which holds the title of being the brightest star in the Virgo constellation. It is another main Platoon in the series. Their engine is Flame Swallow Julia F. Reinhart The Captain of Spica Platoon. After graduating, she signed up for the SDF and was assigned to the Acrux Platoon. She was promoted to the Captain of Spica Platoon for her "analytical ability and high intelligence." She is bright, but also very stubborn and inflexible. However, she is very caring and has a high sense of responsibility. Her crew members trust her and see her as more of an older sister than a superior. Work-wise, she doesn't get along very well with Murase, the Captain of Vega Platoon, because of her stubbornness to relinquish command and his tendency to act before he thinks. Percy Shelly The Pilot of Flame Swallow. She is an expert with vehicles, able to control everything from the smallest switching engine to the largest Combat Train with ease. After graduating from training, she took a course with an SDF piloting expert and was assigned to Spica Platoon. Her ability to fly Flame Swallow has been called "extremely stable". She is an excellent mechanic, and owns several classic cars that she likes to drive around and tune in her private time. She is intelligent, but somewhat impatient. Maggie Redford The weapons specialist of Spica Platoon. She is a very skilled fighter pilot and graduated from the SDF Air Force Academy with the title of "Novice Rank S" before being assigned to Spica Platoon. She has a rough side and sometimes just wants to settle things by force. She also is a very gifted cook. Ai Matsuura The Radar and Communications Officer of Spica Platoon. Her parents were professional communications engineers. After graduating from training school, she was assigned to Spica Platoon due to her high processing capability and accuracy. She can sometimes become obsessed with processing. She has a jolly personality and is the jokester of Spica Platoon. She is naturally bright and attentive, which Captain Julia likes. She also has a sweet tooth, which has become a bit famous with the SDF Purchasing Department, due to her many shipments of gourmet candies. Vega Platoon Vega Platoon consists solely of men. Named after the Vega star, which is the brightest star in the Lyra constellation and the fifth brightest star at night. One of the main platoons of Season 1, their engine is the Iron Burger. The engine was destroyed and the members were killed at the end of Season 1, during the Alfort Armada's invasion of the Galaxy Railways, after they brought the Gustav Cannons to Big One's aid. The platoon's name was then retired due to their sacrifice. Ryūsaku Murase The Captain of Vega Platoon. After graduating from SDF training, he was assigned to the Acrux Platoon. He was rewarded with the Captainship of Vega Platoon after he killed the leader of a notorious band of Space Pirates. He rushes headlong into battle without thinking much of it, and is not afraid to bang up the Iron Burger in the process. He's known for coming away with a loss the first time in a battle, but will take down any opponent in a rematch. Due to his morality issues, few people will work together with him, since most people don't share his convictions. He has a cat named Shirabota and loves eating curry. He died as a result of Iron Burger's destruction during the final battle with the Alfort Armada. Edwin Silver The Weapons Officer of Vega Platoon. A former mercenary, he is well-known as one of the best gunmen in the SDF. He's particularly good with rapid-fire, one-on-one fighting and is skilled at hand-to-hand combat as well. Although he was invited to join the Space Panzer Grenadiers, he declined and became Murase's first officer. He can seem coarse at first, but has a gentle, caring side and sees Schneider as a brother. In his spare time, they can be seen picking fights downtown, but Schneider brilliantly seems to be able to keep it under wraps. He seems to cherish the closeness that his platoon has with the Sirius Platoon, but also sees it as a rivalry. He was killed as a result of injuries sustained when the Gustav Cannons exploded during the final battle with the Alfort Armada. José Antonio Valdivia The Pilot of the Iron Burger. He joined the SDF after being part of the Revolutionary Armed Forces on Planet Azaras. His movements on the battlefield are likened to a snake or a gust of wind, that's how refined of a warrior he is. He is a self-proclaimed layabout and often tells Murase that he's too lazy to follow orders. He loves being in Vega Platoon, as he sees his future as obscure. He's a skilled gunner, but loves to drink and sit in hot tubs. He was killed due to blunt head trauma during the final battle with the Alfort Armada. Moritz Schneider The Radar and Communications Officer of Vega Platoon. He was assigned to the platoon after graduating from SDF training. He's a great all-around soldier, technology-savvy and able to pilot most craft well. He has different ideas on tactics, thankfully not different enough that Murase sees them as silly. He has an indomitable and chivalrous spirit, and always tries to put on his best face in front of women. He was killed when the Gustav Cannons exploded during the final battle with the Alfort Armada. Cepheus Platoon Cepheus Platoon is named in honor of the Cepheus Constellation. This platoon was not shown in the original television series but was later introduced in the second. The Cepheus Platoon was a replacement for Vega Platoon in the second series, as all of the Vega Platoon members were killed buring the final battle against the fleet of Alford Armada. Guy Lawrence Jean Pierre Kim R. Nightguy Kori Raysheed Mizar platoon The name "Mizar" is reference of the Mizar star in the constellation of Ursa Major. The Mizar Platoon has only been introduced through the Galaxy Railways Drama CD. They have yet to make an appearance on screen. Tian Deng The recent new leader of the brigade and appears to have an intense fear of earthquakes. He is in his mid 30's. Riina Schmidt The assistant Platoon leader. The oldest of the three sisters and is an expert in firearms. She is in her mid 30's as well. Alice Schmidt The second oldest of the three sisters and is in her mid 20's. She is in charge of communication on board. Laura Schmidt The youngest of the three sisters at 20 years of age. She is in charge of Radar in the Platoon. "Cotton Candy" Nicknamed as such due to his hair. He likes doing housework and loves bird watching. On board, he is in charge of operations and is constantly harassed by the three sisters to do their bidding. He is also in his mid 20's. Space Panzer Grenadiers (SPG) Frederick Johannson Mamoru Yuuki Mamoru Yuuki is the older brother of Manabu Yuuki. They are 5 years apart from each other as mentioned in Season 1, episode 2 while him and Manabu were talking. He is also he son of Wataru and Kanna Yuuki. He followed in his father's footsteps and joined the SDF 4 years after his father died protecting the Galaxy. Mamoru died one year later in a SPG battle. Bartolomeu Helguera Ariavenus Ariavenus was a member of the SPG at the same time as Mamoru. It is safe to assume that they were in love, as she makes an appearance during the first episode of Season 2 and leaves flowers on Mamoru's grave. She helps Sirus Platoon several times over the course of the season, including allowing Sirius Platoon to recover Frell's life pod, and giving Killian the information he needed to discover the abandoned Shield Cutter project. Afterwards, her car was chased by a Secret Intelligence helicopter and run off a cliff before catching fire and exploding. It is unknown whether she survived the attack or not. Galaxy Railways Administration Bureau Layla, Destiny, Shula, She is the supreme camander of the SDF and SPG. Heigorō Tōdō Voiced by: Hitoshi Kubota (Japanese series 1), Yasushi Miyabayashi (Japanese series 3), Andy Mullins (English) Brad Franz Kate Miki Sayaka Sōichirō Nagumo Maintenance Bureau Whitman 'Tarō Akatsuki Baxter Special Intelligence Bureau Ivonov Leonidovitch Berichkov Hiroshi Kondō Other characters Kanna Yuuki She is the mother of Mamoru and Manabu Yuuki and is the wife of Wataru Yuuki. She runs a shop on Manabu's home plant, Tabito. Kinuko Asai Kinuko is the nice old woman that Manabu meets in episode 3: Wheel of Fate. Her son had been is an SDF accident and died. She caters to the SDF because her son loved the SDF. Narrator Shaw Shaw is one of the important characters in episode 6 and 7. He dislikes the SDF, and was willing to blow up trains just to get the opportunity to destroy SDF Headquarters. He was introduced when Manabu was suspended from duty to take time off to decide whether he chose the right path in joining the SDF. In episode 7 Shaw was arrested for killing innocent people by blowing up trains. He hates the SDF and trash-talks about them to Manabu during his suspension. The reason for this is because when he was younger his mother was sick. He boarded a train to Plant Velder. A robot that worked on that train kicked him off the train because he did not have a ticket to be on that train. when the train stared to move, he ran after it and ended up in the tracks. the train had ran over his body and the had to replace his body with robotic parts. Sadly, his mother died because he wasn't able to save. He worked as a vender in the SDF Headquarters. Leon References Galaxy Railways Official Site (Japanese) Galaxy Railways